Shatoyan
The Holy Mother or Moon Goddess is the administrator of the the White Moon that orbits the homeworld of the Transbaal Empire. She is highly respected as a knowledgeable elder and an adored, saint-like figure. Appearance Shatoyarn is a woman of pale complexion dressed in a bride-like dress with a large veil and tiara that reaches down to her feet. She has long, light green hair that also extends past her back that is tied in multiple places with blue ornaments. Personality Being one of the oldest individuals in the series, Shatoyarn is a wise but gentle soul who treats everyone around her with genuine kindness and compassion. As her title suggests, she is akin to a "mother" to all who know her. Being of an opposite nature to Noa, she views the the usage of Lost Technology for a beneficial cause but understands that the White Moon contains armaments must be utilized for peace to last. Being treated nearly like a saint, many people hold her in high regard and are usually anxious around her. An example of this is shown when even Tact rarely ever acts out of line near her presence. History Early History Centuries before the Transbaal Empire was established, Shatoyarn was chosen by the EDEN civilization to become the White Moon's administrator. When the catastrophic Chrono Quake Bomb crippled the galaxy in stagnation, the White Moon drifted to the planet of Transbaal where Shatoyarn bestowed the gift of Lost Technology to the planet. With her assistance, Transbaal was able to quickly emerge from its dark age and returned to space to unite with it's former colonies and other struggling planets. Shatoyan is therefore deem largely responsible for the birth of the Transbaal Empire and it's continued prosperity. She is universally revered by the empire's citizens as both a saint and goddess. By the start of Galaxy Angels in TCY 412, Shatoyan was at least 600 years old. The moon goddess achieved this longevity by repeatedly undergoing an advanced cloning process when necessary. The cloning process was however imperfect, and Shatoyan would lose parts of her memory with each modification. This eventually resulted in the goddess forgetting much of the White Moon's many secrets, including the true purpose of the Twin Moons and the existence of the true enemy. Around 10 years before the start of the first game, Shatoyarn became involved in an affair with Emperor Gerald and sired a child who they named Shiva. This event was kept secret to nearly everyone except Shatoyarn and Gerald himself and for this reason, Shiva was raised without a proper parenting while also being identified as a male. Shatoyarn however took care of her "daughter" through teaching Shiva the ceremonial traditions of the White Moon and groomed her to become a "native" to the White Moon so that one day she'll be able to inherit the administrative rights. Galaxy Angel Shatoyarn is met near the finale of the first game where the secret to discovering the Emblem Frame's true abilities and also of the Elsior were located in the White Moon. The Elsior would plot a course to return to Transbaal while avoiding Eonia's fleets and Shiva would be able to temporarily dispel the seal the White Moon had around it and the Elsior is able to dock. The Angel Wing and the other crew members encounter Shatoyarn who welcomes them home and does not waste time to explain what they came to hear. She informs the team of the full potential of the Emblem Frames being drawn out through their strongest emotions while also informing them that the Elsior can equip a massive cannon on its frontal hull. She will bid the team farewell as they depart for the final battle. However, if Tact accessed Shiva's subroute, he will learn here that Shatoyarn is Shiva's biological mother. Galaxy Angel Moonlit Lovers In the 6 month period between the first and second game, the Sharp Shooter would be found inside the White Moon and Chitose Karasuma would be chosen as the pilot. The White Moon would be directly visited after the Elsior's retreat against Nefuria where Noa and Shatoyarn would begin to cooperate. The White Moon's original purpose and its parallel Black Moon was revealed to be a combined system for combating the EDEN civilization's enemy, the Val-Fasq. It takes a while for Noa to fully cooperate but she eventually agrees to let go of her grudges and Shatoyarn's current "inefficiency" and the two engineer the "field canceler" that allows the Moon Angel Wing a chance against Nefuria. They also utilize the recently discovered Unit 07 with the Chrono Break Cannon to confront the O-Gaub. Galaxy Angel Eternal Lovers Shatoyarn and Noa arrive through the White Moon in the outer regions of the Transbaal Empire when the Elsior rescues the EDEN siblings. Upon Noa's insistence, the White Moon Chrono Drives to the Elsior's relative area where the EDEN siblings are met with the two administrators. Lushati and Wein explain their situation and how the EDEN civilization has been conquered by the Val-Fasq and how the Chrono Quake was incurred by their technology. After Rowil's defeat, Wein and the brain-washed Lushati would enter the White Moon and take off on the Unit 07 with the Chrono Break Cannon still attached to it. While the two administrators were able to counteract Wein's interference, they were able to lock down the White Moon's controls. The White Moon returns home after Juno is liberated and Shatoyarn, Noa, Luft, and Shiva arrive to brief the team of their final goal to defeat Gern at Val-Vaross. Galaxy Angel II Shatoyarn appears along with the White Moon during Mugen Kairo no Kagi when the White Moon is pulled through the Infinite Corridor and arrives in NEUE a few days after it was reported missing. Shatoyarn is met inside the White Moon by the Luxiole's crew where she shares her experiences in the Infinite Corridor where they were met by an "angelic envoy" who used only used the White Moon to demonstrate his powers. Shatoyarn also relays the envoy's message to the Luxiole to enter the Infinite Corridor to face another challenge. While not making a full appearance in Eigou Kaiki no Toki, Shatoyarn's voice is heard during a conversation between her and Noa. With the Black Moon now reconstructed within EDEN, the White Moon acts as the NEUE universe's "moon". Trivia *In one of the 4koma in thw manga, Shatoyan ends up as Santa Claus. Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Female Characters Category:EDEN Armed Forces personnel Category:Transbaal Empire Armed Forces personnel Category:Parental Characters